Lost and Found
by tolu ogunyemi
Summary: Gajeel starts to have dreams about his dead sister, Rocky, and he doesn't know why. while he tries to figures out the reason benhind this, a certain guild comes back to take their revenge. first fanfic so i fully accept all criticsim and ideas. hope u guys luv it! gajeel x levy.
1. 1 Dreams of the past

Year x777 – Somewhere in Fiore

"Where the hell is that damn dragon?" Gajeel yelled, playing with a stick. His red eyes narrowed as he stared into the fire in front of him. His younger sister, Rocky, gnawed on a iron nail. The last nail of batch of nails that Metalicana left them before she mysteriously disappeared.

She probably flew off somewhere to get us some more food. "I'm sure she'll be back soon, Gajeel."

"Well, I'm not gonna wait for some dragon to come back with my meal when I can go get it myself." He grunted, rising up from the ground and angrily throwing his stick down. Gajeel started off but stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around to see a sad- looking rocky holding his hand. "Please Nii - san don't go. Mom would want us to stay here together and wait for her to come back."

"She ain't commin back rocky. You know that." He snapped.

Her face fell and her hands dropped. Gajeel grinned. "Hey," He patted her head, roughing up her black- green hair. "I promise to bring you back some nails and turkey legs, alright?" Rocky didn't respond.

He flashed her one last grin before running off and leaving her alone in the woods. Rocky sat back down. She sighed and hugged her arms. Oh mom where can you be

Xxx

"Whoo … Looks like I hit the jackpot!"

Gajeel grinned; lifting off a lid of a garbage can in alley. Inside was heaping pile of iron munchies that was enough to satisfy any iron dragon slayer or in particular this very hungry one. He licked his lips.

"Dinnertime!" He exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. Gajeel was about to stuff his face when of a sudden, a boy slammed into him. The sudden force caused both of them to tumble on to the ground. The boy sat up, rubbing his head. Gajeel growled and snatched him up by his collar, pulling him up to his face.

"Oy, what the hell is wrong with you ?!" Are you blind or something?!"

"N-no. Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that. The kid winced. "Please don't kill me!"

Gajeel huffed. "I'm not gonna kill ya." He dropped the boy and sat down. "So kid, what were you running from anyways?"

The boy looked down. His eyes looked panicked and sad. "Religious black mages."

"Religious black mages? Who the hell are they?!"

"They're these dark wizards that are going around kidnapping kids like for labor of some project they're doing for their god, Zeref. The boy clenched his fists. I barely escaped the woods alive when i ran into you.

Gajeel raised a brow. "Woods? As in those woods back there?"

The boy nodded. Gajeel froze. Oh no rocky. He shot up. Without a word he sprinted off to the forest. _Rocky please be ok._

Xxx

Rocky screamed. She was now in the arms of a black mage who now struggling to put her in a large mobile crate filled up with screaming children. Bodies of their loved ones were scattered on the floor. She wished she could've of gone with gajeel instead of staying here alone in the woods like an idiot. Rocky

She looked up. "Nii- san!"

Gajeel kicked the mage down, causing him to lose his grip of Rocky. She fell on her knees and quickly ran to him. He pillared two other incoming mages before hugging her.

"Sorry I came a little late. You okay. He asked her, pulling her away from the hug.

She sniffed. "Yeah….. I'm ok." He wiped her away her tears.

Then let's get outta here. Gajeel grabbed her hand and then they ran off into the frenzy.

"We're almost in the clear, Rocky. Gajeel yelled a few minutes later. Rocky smiled. _He must've found a hiding spot where we can hide from them._

They were almost to their destination when suddenly, a mage grabbed Rocky's arm. Rocky gasped. The sudden jolt caused gajeel to fall flat on his face.

"Gajeel!"

He snapped his head up. He growled. He pushed himself off the ground, his fist transforming into a iron pillar as he charged towards him. The mage yanked Rocky back. Another mage appeared next to him. They raised their scepters, aimed, and then blasted him. Gajeel gasped in pain, falling to the ground.

"Gajeel!" rocky cried. Her eyes streamed with tears.

Gajeel groaned. His forearms burned from the blast. He winced and looked up to see Rocky being taken away by the mages who shot him. He felt dizzy. His world faded to black.

"_Gajeel!"_

Xxx

Gajeel gasped and sat up. Clunking heads with Levy who standing over him. Stars circled around her head.

"Sorry Shrimp….? Gajeel said, rubbing her head. Levy smiled.

"Nah, it's okay. I've been hit with a lot worse, y'know?"

Gajeel kissed her. "Yeah …."

"So," levy paused, looking suddenly concerned. "You wanna tell me who you were dreaming about earlier?"

"Huh?"

"You were dreaming about someone who i know obviously wasn't me because my isn't Rocky. It's Levy." She said with a smile.

Gajeel froze. A scream echoed in his mind.

"Gajeel, are u okay? Hello Gajeel?" Levy waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked. Levy waited.

He turned his head away from her. His eyes closed and his face had a pained expression. A tear trailed down his cheek. "_She's_ no one you need to know." Gajeel got off from the couch and headed for the bathroom.

"Gajeel?" Levy called. He stopped.

"What is it?" he asked harshly.

She flinched at his hard tone. She looked down and twiddled with her fingers. "I know something is wrong with you and its okay if you don't want to tell me right now but don't keep it to yourself."

Gajeel's lip quivered. Levy walked up to him and slipped her hand into his. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, ok?"

"Just go already."

Levy gasped. "Fine. Be that way." She pulled back her hand and stormed out of the house.

Gajeel ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

_Must be that day again, huh, Rocky? _


	2. Conversations and Confrontations

"Hey Levy!" Lucy called from Mira's table.

"Hey guys…" She greeted with a sigh, settling in next to her.

Levy, you look upset. What's wrong? Lucy asked, noticing the bookworm's sour mood. Levy rested her head in her arms.

"It's another Gajeel problem isn't it? Mira asked, knowingly.

"Mmph."

Lucy groaned. "What'd he do this time?"

She sighed, forcing herself to sit up. "Ok… Earlier this morning, I heard Gajeel mumbling in his sleep. At first it wasn't serious and i ignored it. But then he got worse."

"How much worse ?" the blonde asked.

"A _lot_ worse. He started to whimper and kept on saying, _Rocky, Rocky_. I've never seen him like this before so I didn't what to do. After a little while, he woke up."

"Did you confront him about it?" Mira asked.

She nodded. "He didn't want to talk about it."

Lucy frowned.

"I told him that it's ok if he doesn't want to talk about it right now, but whenever he feels like talking about it, I'm here for him. But he just shook me off." Levy clenched her fists. Tears streamed down her face.

"Stupid Gajeel… Why does he have to act so tough when I know he needs help? Sometimes I wonder why I'm even his girlfriend ?"

Mira smiled, placing a hand on Levy's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over him, Levy. Gajeel's just being himself. He likes working out problems on his own. That's just how he is and that's how he's been living."

Levy sniffed. "I know. But _why_?"

Lucy raised up a finger. "Try to remember that he didn't have many friends when he was in Phantom Lord so he's not used to having so many buddies like us around."

"True."

"I'm sure that whatever is going on with him that once he works it out, he'll be fine, right?"

Levy looked at friends. She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah."

Lucy grinned. "Now that that's out of the way, why don't we talk about the good stuff that happened during your little sleepover at Gajeel's place, hm?"

Levy blushed. The girls laughed.

Xxx

"Man , that was way to close."

Gajeel said, trudging over to the guild later that morning.

Earlier, he had a dream about his dead sister, Rocky. A dream he'd been having every time this day came around and he usually kept it to himself. He never thought once that it would affect him so much to the point where Levy would start questioning him about it. Which he knew she was going to do as soon as he got to do the guild.

Gajeel groaned.

"Looks like something is troubling you, Gajeel ?"

Gajeel gasped. He looked up to see Panther Lily hovering next to him. A curious look on his face, his arms crossed.

Gajeel huffed. "Nothing's wrong with me. You're just seenin' things."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's alright if you don't want to tell Levy but could you at least tell me what's going on you?"

Gajeel gritted his teeth. "I said nothing's wrong with me, ok, cat ?"

Lily sighed. "Yeah. Just don't take it out on Levy, ok?

"L-Levy?!" Gajeel stuttered, his face warming.

"I saw how you treated her this morning and I didn't like it."

"She was being nosy."

"She was being your_ girlfriend_, idiot."

He frowned.

"I don't why you think it's alright for you to handle things on your own when you have all these people around you that can help you!"

"Khh… it's the way I've been living for awhile now."

"Well you need to change it."

Gajeel glared at him.

"My, my, it seems like no matter who you're with, you're always having issues." A voice sounded.

Gajeel froze. Lily's breath caught.

"That voice…. It can only be-"

"_Ryun…"_


End file.
